


The Sounds of Silence

by Jadesfire2808 (Jadesfire)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire/pseuds/Jadesfire2808
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sounds of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in comments [here](http://sheafrotherdon.livejournal.com/199994.html?thread=10197562)

"What are you doing?"

Teyla turned quickly, glaring at Ronon and waving a hand for silence. She was leaning against the doorway of the small bedroom, and Ronon slowed down as he came closer.

"…and that's how it happens, see. Popping in and out of existence like…like...popcorn. Really energetic…popcorn…" Rodney's voice was only slightly muffled by the pillow. Beside him, Sheppard's rhythmical snoring provided a regular backdrop to the incoherent monologue.

"I do not know what he is talking about, but I think it is physics of some kind," Teyla whispered.

"Vacuum energy," Ronon replied, shrugging when she raised an eyebrow. "He keeps trying to explain it to me."

"And furthermore!" Rodney's hand shot into the air, waved about for a moment, then sank back down again, trailing across Sheppard's face.

Teyla's expression was torn between amusement and affection. "Are they always like this?"

"When they've been up for forty-two hours trying to save lives, yeah, mostly." As a reminder that they weren't the only ones, Ronon tipped back his head in a jaw-cracking yawn. "You gonna get some sleep?"

"There is only the one bed, and you appear to be in greater need of the couch than I am."

"Thanks." Ronon tilted his head, looking at the two other men. Sheppard seemed to have noticed that there was something on his face, but every time he brushed his fingers against Rodney's, Rodney tried to grab hold of them. If they went on like that, someone was going to lose an eye. "Should we separate them?" he asked. "I mean, it's a pretty big bed."

"No, I believe they are fine as they are."

After another failed attempt, Sheppard finally managed to shove Rodney's hand off his face, ending up with it across his chest instead. The angle seemed to be more comfortable for Rodney as well, as he shifted from his front to his side, facing Sheppard.

"…all the pretty horses with messy hair…" he mumbled, patting Sheppard as though he was plumping a pillow.

"Well, g'night." Ronon gave Teyla a last, knowing look, then headed back to the main living room. The couch they'd been given by the grateful citizens was far too short for him, but Teyla supposed he would manage somehow. After a brief war with her conscience, she decided not to rummage through their packs for Rodney's camera, although she had no doubt that a picture of Atlantis' chief scientific officer and military commander crashed out and half-draped over each other – Sheppard had flung his arms out wide, one of them resting across Rodney's neck – would fetch a high price on the city's thriving black market, not to mention the blackmail material. But they had earned their rest, and they deserved to enjoy it in peace.

With a sigh of her own to match Sheppard's contented noises, she drew a chair into the doorway and sank gratefully into it. Soon, Ronon's snores added a low counterpoint to Sheppard's, and Teyla drifted off to sleep to the sound of Rodney's gentle mumbling.

"…just like a whale…"


End file.
